


Contato

by irrigo



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Autistic Ritchie Simpson, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você está corrigindo provas quando ele chega. Há algo diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contato

Já é noite quando você ouve grunhidos de frustração do outro lado da porta. Alguém faz várias tentativas de encaixar a chave na fechadura, e quando enfim consegue, a porta se abre e ele aparece. Você vê o reflexo dele na lamparina que ilumina seus papéis sobre a mesa, e ele parece andar torto. Você não se dá o trabalho de se virar na direção dele, nem mesmo de dizer alguma coisa para indicar que está ali. Ele olha em sua direção mas não parece te ver e logo está jogado no sofá, capote, sapatos e tudo. Você volta os olhos à prova que estava corrigindo. Ele funga. Você não diz nada, como o usual.

Faz alguns dias que ele chegou na cidade. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre um casamento de um outro amigo e que precisa de um lugar para ficar. Você menciona que em alguns dias estará se mudando para Atlanta porque conseguiu um cargo melhor lá e ele diz que vai te ajudar a empacotar as coisas em troca de poder dormir no sofá. Você aceita, não pela ajuda, mas talvez pela companhia, já que não falta muito para ser empacotado, praticamente tudo está em caixas e as únicas coisas no apartamento minúsculo são a escrivaninha, o sofá, a cama e algumas louças. Você separou algumas roupas e as deixou sobre as caixas que estão no quarto, mas a maioria delas já estão fora de vista.

Ele se move no sofá. Você está agora brincando com a boneca de mola havaiana que tem na escrivaninha, seu objeto favorito, tocando-a para que se balance de um lado para o outro, a pose fixa dançando um hula-hula. Por um momento, o texto no papel parou de fazer sentido para você.

Você fica mexendo com a boneca por um tempo que não percebe passar, embora ouça o tique-taque do relógio na parede. Então se levanta e vai para a cozinha. Abre a geladeira, que tem algumas garrafas de cerveja que ele trouxe, uma maçã solitária e uma caixa de leite pela metade e pega o leite.

“Ritchie.”, você ouve do cômodo ao lado. Não responde pois está pegando um dos três copos restantes no armário para colocar o leite. “ _Ritchie._ ”, a voz dele vem outra vez, “Me traz uma cerveja.”

Você bebe o leite e volta para a sala. “Acho que você já bebeu demais hoje.”, é o que você diz, sem olhar para ele.

“Se eu tivesse bêbado, eu poderia fazer isso?”, mas ele não faz nada, continua deitado no sofá, torto, a voz mole. Você percebe que ele está usando uma gravata melhor do que as outras hoje e que seu capote, apesar de tudo, está mais limpo que o usual. Talvez o casamento tenha sido hoje, mas você não tem certeza. Lembra-se vagamente apenas dele dizer que seu melhor amigo, um “traidor filho da puta”, se casaria em algum dia daquela semana. Chas, o nome dele? Você não lembra, vocês não andam mais nos mesmos círculos há algum tempo. Você não entende o motivo de ele parecer tão transtornado com aquilo. Casamentos são boa coisa, não são?

Ele funga de novo, o rosto enterrado no sofá. Você resolve voltar para a cozinha e pegar uma cerveja para ele.

“John. Aqui.”, você diz quando volta para a sala. A cabeça dele se move e o rosto se vira para você, os olhos meio fechados. Ele percebe a cerveja em sua mão e estica o braço, tateando o espaço para pegá-la.

“Valeu, meu chapa.”, ele sorri quando pega a bebida e se senta no sofá. Você faz menção de voltar à escrivaninha, mas ele segura sua manga e se levanta. “Você não vai embora, vai, Ritchie?”, ele pergunta, a voz em um tom estranho que você não consegue nomear. Você quer dizer que não, mas ele não deixa e repete a pergunta. “Não.”, você diz então, “Eu só preciso corrigir algumas provas.”

“Você não vai me abandonar, vai, Ritchie?”, ele questiona outra vez, e a cabeça dele se encosta em seu ombro. É um toque pesado, que te faz ceder um pouco, e você aprecia isso.

“Não, John, eu não vou te abandonar.”, você diz, e desajeitadamente coloca a mão nas costas dele.

“Você é um parceiro de verdade.”, ele diz, e te beija no rosto, bem perto dos lábios, tocando sua barba, “Eu te amo, meu chapa.”

Ele não se importa com seu silêncio, seus movimentos repetitivos e o fato de você não saber como ele está na maior parte do tempo. Ele gosta de você, genuinamente.

Você não se importa com as manias dele, o álcool e o cigarro excessivos, a falação que não leva a lugar nenhum. Você está ali para ele.

E, apesar de suas regras de não se permitir toques, daquela vez você não se importa. Daquela vez você aprecia.


End file.
